We propose to develop an inexpensive and cost-effective general purpose data acquisition and analysis system for the research laboratory. The proposed system will be compatible with commercially available telemetry equipment. In its initial form it is intended for use in chronobiologic gastrointestinal studies on laboratory animals. The system will be capable of monitoring up to 96 channels of temperature and activity, alone or with heart rate. It will also be able to control the timing of ambient conditions of experimental animals. The initial system will include a number of programs for analysis on line (while data collection is occurring) and in batch mode. The proposed development involves mostly integration of existing hardware and software into a single package. Hence, we will be able to provide a working and manufacturable prototype in six months. A 24-channel version is expected to sell for under $5,800, while a 96-channel version would cost under $6,500. A stripped-down 12-channel version would sell for under $2,750. Previous experience in marketing a laboratory data acquisition system that we manufacture has indicated a strong interest in an instrument in this price range with the proposed capabilities. We expect to sell 125 units in the first three years after product introduction. This proposal is being submitted in response to the needs of the Digestive Diseases and Nutrition program of NIADDK for gastrointestinal studies in laboratory animals and of NIMH for instrumentation for research on circadian rhythms.